


Just as good

by Renaisty



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Experimental Style, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaisty/pseuds/Renaisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he notices about him is his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as good

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of experimental style, so apologies if it sucks. Also, I'm so not comfortable with present-tense... On an unrelated note, these two are my absolute loves in this fandom, and they need more love.

The first thing he notices about him is his eyes. Looking lost but not defeated, something is driving him forward, and he’ll be damned if he lets that passion go to waste. This one’s different; he likes that. He can look into those eyes and see exactly what is truth, what’s a lie, and what is neither.

_His arms are what draws his attention first. Strong arms, steady arms, when everything is shifting and liquid in his head and he doesn’t know anything. He finds himself thinking of those arms every time he sees the Keeper, every time Minho crosses them in front of him, with his sleeves pulled up and his forearms bare._

Then it’s his arms, toned but not overly so, always restless and looking for something to do. They’re the first thing Minho sees when Thomas idiotically runs into the Maze. He closes his eyes in resignation, because they are going to die, and the others will never get out, and everything will have been for nothing. But still the Greenie doesn’t let up, and afterwards, Minho admires him for it must’ve taken every ounce of his strength to get their leader to safety.

_Then there are his eyes. Glinting in the almost darkness of the Maze, knowing the way like the back of his palm. Minho doesn’t just dismiss him, not ever, and it shows in his eyes. Fierce eyes, alight with a drive to succeed. Even after two years of nothing, he’s working tirelessly to make sure they find the solution. His heart warms and he wants to smile when he looks at the Keeper._

He frowns a lot, making his lips a hard line of tension, all hurt pride and anger at the people who did this to them. Getting him to let up and smile is a goal he takes seriously, even more than with everyone else. _When he smiles, he wants to smile back, and when he talks he wants to listen. His opinion means so much, disappointing him is out of the question. That smirk he’s so familiar with now is a welcome home._

...

He’s drawing the maps, not like he’ll have a chance to draw more, and Minho’s showing him how, but the Greenie’s voice is fading, and Minho wakes to a reality where he is gone.

For three weeks, there’s been nothing, even though everyone else is there. Until the door opens. He smirks, because that’s what he _does_ , but he can only think of how many times he’d wondered if he’d condemned Thomas to death.

Then he wakes up again and he’s lying on soft earth, with a million stars overhead.

_He can’t control himself. Minho’s holding him down, or at least trying. If something, anything, happened to Minho, he would never forgive himself. It was better to die himself than hurt Minho, and as the light fades, all he feels is relief._

_He wakes to a starlit sky and Minho’s profile. It would be easy, so easy to just move slightly and kiss those lips. He settles for moving even closer, almost on top of him. Tomorrow is just as good a time._

Thomas is moving closer, and he wants to reach out, pull him in so the night is not as lonely. He wants to hold on tight, kiss and laugh and tease, but he’s come close enough, so he leaves it be. Tomorrow is just as good a time.

**Author's Note:**

> And the next day they got together and everything was sunshine and rainbows. Tinged with everything they carry of course, but still, sunshine and rainbows. And kisses.


End file.
